Oracle 116: I'll Never Fail! Protect My Beloved
Oracle 116: I'll Never Fail! Protect My Beloved (私は決して失敗しません！ 私の愛する人を守る Watashi wa kesshite shippai shimasen! Watashi no aisuruhito o mamoru) is the one hundred-sixteenth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis The Chariots started to attack in Hoshikawa City after their ceasefire to give way for Christmas celebration. As they started to create a massive attack in Hoshikawa City General Hospital, Rie faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle in order to protect not only everyone in the hospital, but also for Hitomi. Plot After celebrating Christmas, Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters were finally returned back to their respective jobs. Since there were no classes because of their semestral break; Minori, Ryoko, Haruka, Mashiro, Mikoto and Aria decided to head on to the roof top of TransHead TV Media Center to play and also, to monitor the situation throughout the city. Meanwhile, Mayor Akazawa summoned a group of Chariot Soldiers to abduct Rie in Hoshikawa City immediately. As the Chariot Soldiers headed out for a mission, Mateo came in. There he asked him what was he doing. Mayor Akazawa, on the other hand, said to him that he wanted to abduct Rie and use her against the Armored Fighters. Back in TransHead TV Media Center, Irie came to Anaira's office. There she asked if she was able to attend the New Year Countdown Party of TransHead TV on New Year's Eve. Anaira, on the other hand, said that she didn't sure if she's going to attend, but she said that she will make it to attend there. Moments later, Anaira received a report that a group of Chariot Soldiers approaching to Sawada District. Because of this, she told Irie to head on to the location immediately. Meanwhile, Minori also received the said report. Then she told Ryoko, Haruka, Mashiro, Mikoto and Aria to head on to Sawada District immediately. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Triskaide found out that Mayor Akazawa started to create again a massive attack not in Hirakawa City, but also in Hoshikawa City. Then he told Archos to head on to Hirakawa City to confront him immediately, and they did afterwards. As they reached Sawada District, Anaira and Irie saw Minori and the kids approaching before them. Then she asked her daughter if they also received a message a while ago, and Minori confirmed it. Afterwards, they transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Meanwhile, Erika went to her daughter's office at TransHead TV Media Center and she saw nothing. Afterwards, she received a message that a group of Chariot Soldiers appeared in Matsuda District. Because of this, she called the rest of Armored Fighters to head on to the location immediately. As they came again to Hirakawa City, Triskaide confronted Mayor Akazawa on why he ordered the Chariot Soldiers to create a massive attack in Hoshikawa City. Then he asked him also if he's going to abduct Rie, and Mayor Akazawa confirmed it. Also, he said that if he abducted Rie, he will use her against the Armored Fighters, which was Triskaide disagreed and resulting him to punch Mayor Akazawa on his face. Mayor Akazawa, on the other hand, had no choice but to transform himself into Chariot Fighter Ray Magnum Mode. Triskaide, meanwhile, transformed himself into Chariot Fighter Thirteen and started to face each other in a battle. As the battle ends, Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters used their respective finishers to defeat the remaining Chariot Soldiers. After the battle, they de-transformed themselves back to civilian form and Anaira said that the entire Sawada District was already cleared. Meanwhile at Hoshikawa City General Hospital, a police officer came inside Rie's cubicle and he told Rie and Hitomi that there was a group of Chariot Soldiers approaching to the hospital. Because of this, Rie decided to face the Chariot Soldiers alone, despite that Hitomi was very concerned for her. As she entered outside the hospital, Rie told the Chariot Soldiers to not to intefere her settling herself down. Also, she said that she doesn't want to deal with them, but she had no choice but to face and disperse them immediately. Afterwards, she transformed herself into Chariot Fighter Neon and faced them in a battle. On the other hand, Platinum and other Armored Fighters came. There they transformed themselves (except Platinum) into their respective armor forms and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Back to the battle, Mayor Akazawa told Triskaide that he's not gonna defeat him again. But Triskaide asked him if he was sure if he gonna win in the battle. Then he attacked him using his Magnum Ray Blaster. Afterwards, Mayor Akazawa said that he's gonna win in the battle once again. Triskaide, on the other hand, attacked him using his Chariot Lance. While Triskaide and Mayor Akazawa were fighting, Archos secretly hid behind. There he has a confusion if he will help Triskaide or not. Meanwhile, Anaira found out that the other Armored Fighters were currently fighting against the Chariot Soldiers in Matsuda District. There she ordered her fellow Armored Fighters to head on to the location immediately. On the other hand, Rie continued facing the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. While fighting, another group of Chariot Soldiers came inside the hospital to perform an attack. Because of this, Rie continuously attacked the remaining Chariot Soldiers using her Neon Dash. Afterwards, she entered inside the hospital to face another group of Chariot Soldiers in a battle. While the other Armored Fighters continues to face the Chariot Soldiers in a battle, Anaira and the remaining Armored Fighters came to Matsuda District to help their comrades in their battle. On the other hand, as Mayor Akazawa attempts to use the Magnum Ray Blast to defeat Triskaide, his attack was deferred by Archos using his finisher, the Torpedo Burst. Then Mayor Akazawa asked him who deferred his attack, and Archos came. He said that he won't let Triskaide to be defeated by him, which Mayor Akazawa disagreed. On the other hand, as the Chariot Soldiers started attacking inside the hospital, Rie shot them using her Neon Saber. Moments later, Hitomi and her fellow police officers helped Rie to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. Unfortunately, Hitomi was attacked by one of the Chariot Soldiers, and it was seen by Rie. Because of this, Rie told the Chariot Soldiers to disperse themselves, but they weren't listen to her. Then she asked them what was their purpose, and one of them said that they were ordered by Mayor Akazawa to abduct and use her against the Armored Fighters. Because of what she found out from the Chariot Soldiers, she used her finisher, the Neon Dash, to defeat all the Chariot Soldiers. After the battle, Rie came closer to Hitomi and asked her if she was okay. Then Hitomi asked her why the Chariot Soldiers want to abduct and use her against the Armored Fighters. And Rie replied that they will start a plan to defeat the Armored Fighters, and she doesn't want to let it happen to her comrades. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ/チャリオットファイターエクシア Mochidzuki Akiko/Chariotto Faitā Ekushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) *Police Officer 1 Hitomi Matsuzaka (松坂 ひとみ Matsuzaka Hitomi): Kanon Ehara (江原 カノン Ehara Kanon) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) *Chariot Fighter Exia: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 9 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key, Ray Key, and Magnum Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 36 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 96, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 21, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 51, and Never Surrender episode 77. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes